Old traditions and new ones
by ruka-kun
Summary: This year Christmas is a lot different than planned, but whether that is a good or a bad thing, Iruka still had to decide. For nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve. written for the Iruka club on DA ONESHOT


**AN: This is a story I did for the Iruka club on DA. A friend of me there practically begged me to do a yaoi one (wich I never wrote before) so here it is. No lemon or nothing, just smut.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto (wish I did though ;D ). Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**

**Old traditions and new ones**

"IRUKA-SENSEI! OY, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka sighed and slowly headed to his front door, knowing he still had a few more seconds before Naruto would have reached his house and had the chance to burst right trough his door.

As he opened his door he could see Naruto running towards his house at full speed still loudly calling his name and waving frantically.

Iruka flinched at the loud voice but couldn't help but smile at Naruto's childish eagerness and enthusiasm. Yes he was truly happy that the boy was still so close to him after all these years.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto proclaimed loudly when he skidded to a halt, kicking up dust in doing so.

"Calm down Naruto-kun… No need to keep shouting like that." Iruka said while clearing the doorway to let Naruto in. Naruto gave him a bear hug before darting further into Iruka's house.

"What's gotten you so excited today? Did Sasuke-kun tripped over his shoelaces or something?" Iruka asked.

Naruto grinned widely. "No, better even!"

Iruka was slightly surprised at hearing so. Ever since the two boys knew each other they were rivals, and there was nothing more exhilarating to Naruto than beat Sasuke at something or seeing the Uchiha boy fail at something. Not even ramen had that effect on Naruto! So hearing Naruto say this was even better, made the Chuunin waiting in suspense.

"Better than Sasuke-kun tripping!" Iruka asked.

"Well, that would be good too, but this is even better!" Naruto said still jumping around in Iruka's living room.

Iruka knew it had no use to try calm down the boy when he was in such a state of excitement, so didn't even try and just waited for Naruto to spill whatever it was he was so excited about.

"KibaenvitedmetohisChristmaspartytonightIsn'tthatgreatI'veneverbeeninvitedtoapartybeforeandohwow!"

Naruto was by now jumping up and down in excitement.

"Naruto-kun calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying!" Iruka said.

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing in a somewhat slower, yet just as loud voice.

"Kiba invited me to his Christmas party tonight! I've never been invited to any party before! Oh this is the best Christmas ever!"

Iruka smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun! I knew they would learn to see you the way I do."

"Everybody is going to be there! Sakura-chan, and Ino-chan, and and Shikamaru, and Chouji, and Shino, and Hinata, and did I mention Sakura-chan is going to be there too?"

Iruka smiled "Hai, you did."

"Oh! I better go buy Christmas presents then!" Naruto suddenly realised.

He bounced back to the door when he suddenly halted.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei… You don't mind right? I mean if you don't want me to go I won't… I mean I could just spend Christmas with you like we always do…" Naruto said.

Those words brought a lump to Iruka's throat. That was typical Naruto, always thinking of someone else.

"Of course I don't mind you going to that party! It's what you've always wanted isn't it!"

"Yes it is, but what are you going to do then if I'm gone tonight? You can't be alone on Christmas Eve! No one should!" Naruto insisted.

"Hey, I can ask Kiba if you can come too!" Naruto cheered.

Iruka smiled and scratched his head. "Really Naruto-kun, that is not necessary. I'm perfectly fine. I'll just relax and watch an old movie."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Yes I am. Now you better hurry, or you won't be able to buy your presents in time!" Iruka said smiling encouragingly.

"Arggg your right! It's already getting dark!" Naruto yelled while racing back to the door.

But again he halted and turned to run back to Iruka, enveloping him in a huge hug, almost sending them both to the floor.

"Thank you so much Iruka-sensei! And Merry Christmas!" Naruto said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Naruto-kun." Iruka answered softly and kissed the boy on the top of his head.

"Now go, or you'll be late for your very first party!" he said semi-stern.

Naruto waved goodbye and ran out the door.

Iruka slowly followed after him to close the door.

He sat down on his couch and looked around his tiny apartment. After Naruto had left his apartment suddenly seemed eerily quiet and empty. Slowly it started to sink in that he would be alone again on Christmas Eve, and a coldness and emptiness seemed to settle in his heart.

Ever since his parents had died, he dreaded the holidays, for it kept reminding him of how lonely he really was. When Naruto had come into his live that loneliness had faded somewhat, and they had always spend the holidays together.

He would cook diner, while Naruto would constantly talk about the missions he had been on, and how he had beaten Sasuke in a sparring match. Then they would unwrap the Christmas present they had bought for each other and watch old movies on television.

But now he would be alone again…

_…Stop it! You're going to be fine! It's not the end of the world to be alone on Christmas Eve! Think of how happy Naruto was!.._ he scolded himself.

And it was true. He truly was happy for Naruto that he had finally made friends. He knew as no other how much it had hurt Naruto to be the only one not invited to a certain party. And that he was now, on such a special day made him just as happy as Naruto was.

But although he was happy for Naruto, it still didn't made the loneliness any less. And with remorse he thought about his conversation earlier that day with Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"Ohiyou Iruka-sensei." Kakashi waved leisurely from above his book.

"Ah Ohiyou Kakashi-san!" Iruka greeted back.

When Iruka had seen with his own eyes that Kakashi had nothing but the best intentions with his team of now Chuunin, he had gotten quite fond of the Special Jounin. Although they barely saw each other, considering they were both busy, they ran into each other every once in a while.

"How is your shoulder doing? Naruto-kun told me you got hurt pretty bad on your last mission." Iruka asked worried.

"Mah, it's fine. Tsunade-sama fixed me up when we got back." Kakashi said as if it concerned a mere scratch instead of a very deep and poisoned kunai wound. He smiled for emphasise and scratched the back of his head. He just wasn't used to someone worrying over him like Iruka seemed to do.

"Good to hear you're doing fine again." Iruka said sincere.

Kakashi just smiled.

"Well I should get going. I still need to do some shopping. It's good to see you're in good health again. Have a merry Christmas Kakashi-san!" Iruka said.

He always had the feeling he was holding him up, for why would a Special Jounin such as the Copy-nin want to waste his time talking to a mere Chuunin such as himself?

Kakashi nodded his nose already buried in his book.

Iruka bowed politely and was about to head on when Kakashi called out to him.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi started as if he only just remembered something.

"H..Hai?" Iruka asked rather surprised.

"Genma is having a Christmas party tonight, why don't you come too?" he asked lazily, his eyes still on his book. "A lot of shinobi will be there…"

Not a personal invite, but an invite non the less.

Iruka was stunned into silence, and a dark blush coloured his cheeks. Genma was also a Special Jounin, and was known for his parties. He knew that probably every Jounin off-mission would be there tonight, and probably some ANBU too.

Why would Kakashi invite him? He was just a Chuunin...

"I..I… Thank you for your kind invitation, but I already have plans for tonight." Iruka answered.

Kakashi raised his brow. After all the Chuunin wasn't known for his busy social life.

"Naruto-kun is going to come over to my place, and we will watch old movies. It's gotten sort of a Christmas tradition…" Iruka added.

Kakashi smiled again and nodded. "Have fun then, and Merry Christmas to you too." Kakashi said.

"Oh and to Naruto-kun too!" he added.

"I will…" Iruka mumbled still stunned by Kakashi's invitation.

But Kakashi had already wondered off his nose once again buried in his book.

"Wow. That was odd…" Iruka mumbled to himself.

--------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------

Iruka sighed. This was quickly becoming the worst Christmas he has had in years. Christmas's spend with his parents, and later with Naruto flashed trough his mind, but instead of making him smile and happy, it only made him even more sad and lonely.

He scolded himself for feeling this way, but couldn't stop it either.

For a fleeting moment he reconsidered Kakashi's offer to go to the party, but he quickly disregarded that thought. Being at a party with people who barely knew him, and where of a totally higher rank than he was would only make him feel worse. Besides he had come to the conclusion that Kakashi had merely invited him to be polite, instead of really wanting him there.

So he sighed once more.

He looked at the clock to see that it already was half past eight, and automatically he walked to his small kitchen to prepare dinner. But when he opened the fridge he realised he wasn't hungry any more. And the thought of having to prepare Christmas diner for just himself even made him less hungry than he already was.

He decided a nice hot shower might cheer him up somewhat. And although it was a false hope he still hoped it would chase away this cold feeling he was having.

After half an hour of standing under the scolding hot shower he heard someone knocking on his door.

He wondered who could be knocking on his door this late on Christmas Eve. For a moment he was worried that somehow something had happened to Naruto, but this person made far too little noise to be Naruto.

He quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue sweatpants and headed for his front door.

His jaw slacked when he saw who was standing patiently in front of his door, his nose buried in a familiar looking orange book.

"Kakashi-san!" he choked out while a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi said looking over his book.

He almost dropped the book when he saw in what kind of state of undress Iruka had opened his door. For there Iruka was standing right in front of him. Only clad in a pair of sweatpants which was barely being hold up by slim hips, his chocolate coloured upper body glistering with water drops and his hear down Iruka was definitely a very nice sight Kakashi concluded.

Iruka's blush deepened when he realised Kakashi's eyes were roving his body.

"A..Ano sa… Kakashi-san, what can I do for you?" Iruka stuttered, looking anywhere but the person standing right in front of him.

"Mah, Iruka-sensei, I came to pick you up." Kakashi said his voice uninterested as always. What Iruka didn't know though that this time it took all Kakashi's self restraint to keep his voice even.

"Ehh, pick me up? What for? Does Hokage-sama need me for something?" He asked confused.

"Iie, I came to pick you up for the party." Kakashi explained.

Iruka frowned. "I already told you I couldn't go to that party…" he said.

"Ah I know, but since Naruto-kun is not going to spend Christmas Eve with you, I figured you had changed your mind." Kakashi said deadpan.

Iruka looked away. Being reminded of that still hurt, especially now that Kakashi of all people knew.

Kakashi saw the pain reflecting in Iruka's eyes.

When Naruto enthusiastically had told him he had been invited to Kiba's party, he had known Iruka would probably be all alone on Christmas Eve. And having been alone himself for so long he knew how lonesome the young teacher must feel. So he had decided to cheer the Chuunin up, so neither of them had to be alone on Christmas Eve.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, sumimasen, but I really don't feel like going to a party tonight… I'm kind of tired, and Genma-san probably hasn't counted on me to be there either, so…" Iruka started still looking everywhere but at the Jounin.

"Mah don't worry about that. Genma won't mind. He never does. He's 'the more the merrier' kind of type." Kakashi said.

"Besides everyone is going to be there; Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Izumo, Kotetsu…"

Kakashi deliberately mentioned the last two knowing they were Chuunin too, and hoped to take away part of Iruka's reservations to go to the party.

Iruka blushed again, knowing Kakashi had find his initial reason not to want to go.

"Arigato Kakashi-san, but I really don't feel like going to a party tonight. I'll just watch an old movie, and go to bed early…" Iruka insisted. And it was true. He really didn't feel like going to a party. He rather felt like crying instead.

Kakashi sighed and hauled his shoulder. "If that is what you want…"

"Hai…" Iruka answered determined.

Kakashi waved and turned around his nose already in his book.

Iruka closed the door and headed back to his bathroom to dry off properly and to put on some more cloths.

By the time he finished and was heading back to his living room again someone knocked his door.

Iruka was surprised to have another visitor this late at night, and hurried to open the door.

"Yo"

Iruka's eyes grew wide. "KAKASHI-SAN!" Iruka asked stunned. Shouldn't the Jounin be at Genma's party by now? Or was he here to try and persuade him to come again? And if so, for what reason?

"Hai" Kakashi said smiling as if nothing was the matter.

"Ano sa… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Genma-san's party by now?" Iruka asked confused.

"Nah, I didn't feel like going to a party either, so I decided we might as well have our own little party." he said holding up the bottles of sake he had went to fetch.

Iruka's eyes widened. Was Kakashi serious? Or was he playing with him again? The Jounin sure liked teasing him all the time. Was this another joke played on him?

"Mah, aren't you going to let me in? Unless you rather celebrate Christmas Eve out here in the cold…" Kakashi teased.

This started Iruka's awareness again, and he scolded himself for being so rude.

"Ah Sumimasen, sumimasen, come in!" Iruka hurried to say and stepped aside so Kakashi could enter.

Kakashi plopped down on the couch, putting aside the bottles of sake he had brought.

"Ano… Why would you want to spend your Christmas Eve with me?" Iruka stuttered more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Then a thought hit him.

"You're not doing this out of pity, do you? For I don't need your pity, I can do fine on my own thanks!" Iruka added.

When the words left his mouth he realised it had sounded far more offensive than he had intended.

But Kakashi wasn't in the least offended, and merely smiled brightly. "It's so much more fun to drink sake in the company of good friends than alone." He said still smiling.

That took the wind right from under Iruka's anger. 'Good friends'? Did Kakashi think of him as a good friend?

That thought excited him more than he would like to admit, and for the first time that evening he felt a warmth spread through him.

"Are you going to keep standing there all night? I don't bite you know." Kakashi joked, causing Iruka to blush even more.

Half an hour later found both Iruka and Kakashi sitting on the living room couch.

Much to Iruka's surprise Kakashi was very talkative and well informed about all sorts of topics. They talked about their work, past missions, team 7 and all sorts of things. And it didn't take long before Iruka started to relax and actually enjoy Kakashi's company.

The sake only helped him relax even more, and he was completely over his earlier sadness.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, if you like I can fix us diner. I mean I have more than enough, considering I thought I would have Naruto over for diner…" he said smirking at Naruto's eating habits.

"Ah sounds good. Need any help?" Kakashi offered.

"Iie, you just sit and relax." Iruka said while hurrying to his kitchen.

But after a few minutes he felt a presence sneaking behind him.

Kakashi peeked over his shoulder trying to see what Iruka was preparing.

Iruka blushed at the feeling of Kakashi this close to him, and tried to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat.

Iruka could feel a deep breath on his neck when Kakashi sniffed deeply.

"Hmmm very nice…" Kakashi said appreciative.

Iruka had the strange feeling that he was talking about him instead of the food, but Kakashi's face didn't give anything away.

When Iruka finally sat down too, Kakashi was already piling up his plate.

Iruka smirked "I see Naruto-kun's eating habits have rubbed off on you."

Kakashi smiled. "If you are feeding him this delicious food, who can blame him!"

Iruka blushed and smiled.

When he looked up at Kakashi again though he almost choked on his rice.

Kakashi had pulled down his mask, showing off his very handsome face for the very first time. And it took Iruka's breath away. He had never given it much thought how, or why Kakashi always wore a mask, but now he knew for sure it wasn't because of disfigurement, like most people seemed to think. For he looked absolutely perfect. He had never seen a face this beautiful, and the thought that Kakashi felt comfortable enough around him to show him his face made his hearth flutter. For he knew it was kakashi's way of saying he trusted him completely, and he knew that from an elite shinobi such as Kakashi that meant a lot.

Kakashi didn't seemed perturbed at all by Iruka's bland staring.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked with a glint in his eyes.

Iruka blush deepened even more if that was possible.

"I..Iie..I just I… You're gorgeous!" Iruka's eyes widened in shock when he realised that he had said the last part out loud.

"I mean…I.." Iruka choked out.

But Kakashi laughed out loud. "So do you, but you don't see me staring at you the whole time." He said still laughing.

Iruka's jaw slacked. Did Kakashi just called him beautiful!

He shook his head knowing for sure he had misunderstood or even heard wrong.

But Kakashi acted as if nothing had happened and just kept eating his diner.

"You are one hell of a fine cook Iruka! If I had known earlier I would have come by a lot sooner!" Kakashi said after eating three stuffed plates.

Iruka just blushed and waved the compliment away.

"My mother thought me when I was a child. She said a man should be able to cook himself a decent meal." he said, smiling when he recalled his mother's words.

"You mother was a smart woman." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, she was…" Iruka said softly.

Kakashi got up to do the dishes, much to Iruka's surprise.

"I never knew you were so handy with doing the dishes." Iruka joked.

"Mah, after living on my own for that long I had no choice but to learn. My sensei even thought me how to cook, and do the laundry." Kakashi said.

Iruka was baffled. "The Yondaime thought you how to cook and do laundry!" he asked incredulous.

Kakashi nodded. "He thought me many things…" he almost whispered. Iruka could hear the slight melancholy in his voice though.

He knew Kakashi had become an orphan at an even younger age than he had, and that by then the Forth Hokage must have been the closest thing to a parent for him. It hadn't been long though, for only a few years later the Yondaime had died on the same day his parents had. And he realised for the first time that the usual aloof and lazy Jounin must have felt lonely too, and that he actually had a lot in common with him.

"Ne, what more did he taught you?" Iruka asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know!" Kakashi teased back, causing yet another blush to the Chuunin cheeks.

When they were done doing the dishes they plopped down on the couch again and Iruka started an old movie in the VCR.

Kakashi pulled Iruka against him bringing his arm up around him.

Iruka was surprised but quickly relaxed against the warm, hard body next to him.

Half way trough the movie there was a loud knocking on the door.

Both looked up. It was already close to midnight, and the person knocking frantically on the door was destined to pound his way trough it if he had to. He could feel Kakashi tensing against him, and he knew that the Jounin was ready to kill if necessary.

Iruka got up and quickly opened the door. Before his reflexes could even kick in he was tackled to the ground straddled by an orange clad boy.

"Naruto!" Iruka managed to choke out from under him.

Naruto only clung to him tighter. "Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!" he yelled, his voice muffled by Iruka's shirt.

Naruto finally relaxed his grip enough for Iruka to sit up, but kept sitting on his lap.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here? I though you where at Kiba-kun's party! Did something happened?" Iruka asked worried.

Kakashi looked amused at the two on the floor, both totally oblivious of his presence for the moment. He too had been worried when the blond had crashed in unexpected, but he couldn't detect any sadness or pain from the boy's chakra and therefore knew nothing bad had happened at the party.

"Hai, I was, but I missed you and our Christmas tradition!" Naruto said once again hugging his favourite sensei.

Iruka's eyes slightly watered. "You left your party to be with me!" Iruka asked past the lump in his throat.

Naruto nodded fiercely.

"But…but what about the others? Didn't you had fun? What about Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked confused and still somewhat worried.

"Oh, it was great and all, but I still missed you. And I felt bad for leaving you all alone on Christmas Eve. And I mean I can always go to another party, right?" Naruto said.

"Besides Sakura-chan was all over Sasuke-bastard, so I don't think she even noticed me there." Naruto added.

Iruka smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

"Then how about a late night snack?" Iruka offered.

"YATAAAAAA Iruka-sensei's cooking is the best!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down.

Iruka smiled and got up, ready to warm up some left over diner.

Suddenly Naruto halted and his eyes grew wide.

Iruka followed Naruto's gaze straight to where Kakashi was slouched against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Kaka-sensei! What are you doing here! You're not bothering my Iruka-sensei are you, 'cause I will kick your ass!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Don't speak to your sensei like that!" Iruka said in his teacher-like stern voice. "Besides Kakashi-sensei is not bothering me.." he added with a slight blush.

Kakashi merely smiled and scratched the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed way.

Naruto glared at Kakashi and than looked back at Iruka. A knowing glint cam into his eyes and he merely shrugged and brushed past Kakashi into the kitchen.

Iruka gave Kakashi an apologetic glance.

"Ah I guess I should get going…" Kakashi said.

"Iie, you don't have to leave!" Iruka said hurriedly.

But Kakashi didn't want to get between Iruka and Naruto. After all that was their original plan.

But when he moved to the door Naruto stopped him.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei, you're leaving already? Don't you want to watch a movie with us? We always watch old movies on Christmas Eve. It's tradition!" he said cheerful.

Kakashi looked questionably at Iruka, but only found pleading eyes on him practically begging him to stay.

"Hai hai, I'll stay." Kakashi said lazily.

"JA NE!" Naruto cheered.

When Iruka warmed up Naruto's food in the kitchen he could hear Naruto tell Kakashi all about his party, and somehow that made him more happy then he had felt in a long time. For finally the two people he cared most about where both here on Christmas Eve.

They sat on the couch with Naruto in between them watching an old movie, causing them all to laugh out loud ever so often. Kakashi opened another bottle of sake and offered them both a cup. Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"I can actually have some!" he asked enthusiastic.

"You're almost old enough, and a little can't hurt you." Kakashi said.

Iruka looked stern, but he couldn't fight against two sets of puppydog-eyes.

"Hai hai, but not too much, and only because it's Christmas Eve!" he said.

Naruto cheered, and downed his very first sake.

Both Kakashi and Iruka laughed as Naruto almost choked on the strong liquid.

"Take it slow, there is plenty more" Kakashi said smiling. Iruka glared at Kakashi, but he just ignored Iruka for the time being.

Two hours, and two sake bottles later, Naruto lay sprawled out over Kakashi and Iruka fast asleep.

Iruka gently stroked the hair from the boys face, and was about to carry him over to his guestroom when Kakashi stopped him.

"Let me…" he said softly, picking the still sleeping boy up as if he didn't weigh more than an ounce.

Iruka showed Kakashi his guestroom and Kakashi carefully laid Naruto down. Then he carefully freed him of his jacket and forehead protector and covered the boy up with a blanket.

It struck Iruka how tender Kakashi could be if he really wanted to. And it surprised Iruka to see this soft and gentle side of a man who could just as easily kill an enemy within a heartbeat.

When Kakashi returned he too headed for the door.

"I should really get going now." Kakashi said softly.

Iruka nodded.

Iruka opened the door for him. When he looked up Kakashi suddenly was very close. He leaned down a bit and placed a gently kiss on Iruka's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Iruka…" he whispered before turning around and walking towards his own apartment.

"Merry Christmas to you too…" Iruka whispered still fazed by the small kiss.

But Kakashi was already half way through his street, his nose buried in his book...

Owari

* * *

**AN Please leave a review for they are they are my sorce of life! **  



End file.
